


Popee the Performer Fan Dialogue

by mellowmasochist



Series: Cancelled/Unfinished work I don't plan on completing [3]
Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowmasochist/pseuds/mellowmasochist
Summary: If you watch Popee the Performer you would know how there isn't any dialogue in the show, and whenever I watched an episode I always imagined them speaking actual words, so I decided to write dialogue for each episode on here. This is only my personal interpretation on how I imagine the show with dialogue and I'm only writing this for fun. I will try and update daily for this since it's kinda short and easy to write, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, other than that, I hope you enjoy!! :))
Series: Cancelled/Unfinished work I don't plan on completing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. 「Magic」

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already (which I doubt is the case), I recommend you to watch the episodes before reading these because it would obviously not make any sense. I don't own Popee the Performer, this is just me writing how I imagine the show if there was dialogue. Oh and FYI, I will add some descriptions of what's happening since it wouldn't make sense if I only added the dialogue part and no description of what exactly is going on at the moment.

It was a nice warm day at the circus, the sky was covered in a beautiful shade of blue while the rays of sunlight shined through the white clouds. Anyone would say that today's weather was the perfect weather for anyone wanting to experience a relaxing and calming day, but if you lived at the circus, the chances of you ever feeling calm was frankly quite rare, even if you were lucky enough to have some moments of relaxation they wouldn't last long. This is where our story begins.

We get a small little tour of the circus, they were so many tents, balloons and other materials you would usually find in circuses, the area was filled with colors and it looked like such a cheerful place. Despite how the circus looked on the outside, chaos, violence, and mayhem always seem to happen inside of the circus every single day. What we see next is an activated shaking chainsaw, ready to cut through anything.

"Please stop!” said a purple-furred anthropomorphic wolf that went by the name of Kedamono. His body was in a box, he was the circus assistant for a performer that went by the name of Popee, where he had the chainsaw in his hand. Popee could tell he didn’t want to go through this and could smell the fear right through him, but he didn’t care, he just grinned and continued doing his thing.

“Get me out of here!! I beg of you!!” the wolf cried out in fear as he shakes his head all over the place.

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine! This won’t hurt a bit I promise!” Popee replies to Kedamono’s screams of panic. He took one last look at the step by step guide he had on his hand, making sure he got everything he needed to fully succeed this trick. Once he felt confident in himself, he began to saw Kedamono’s body.

Once Popee was done, he took one end of the box where it had half of Kedamono’s body in there and separated it from the other half to show that the trick was successful. While Kedamono wasn’t very pleased that he was practically dragged into this whole mess, Popee felt happy and confident in himself.

His mind quickly drifted off into fantasy land, he saw his audience who were watching him performing his tricks right in front of them. Popee was standing and holding some kind of red curtain to cover what he was ready to show.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I know present to you: Kedamono!” He shouted to his audience, exposing what appeared to be Kedamono’s cut body, one half was from his head to his torso, and the other half was from his legs to his feet. They both concluded their act with joy and and feelings of success in them. But this wasn't actually happening in the real world, that was only a daydream after all. Once Popee snapped out of his daydream, he faces the reality that was right next to him.

“Oh jeez! Uhhh Kedamono?”

“Please put me back together, my other half is out of my control!” He begged. He was really not having it.

“Um...” Popee began to think of a possible solution, and then the obvious answer came to his mind.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I know present to you: Kedamono!” Popee was back to his little fantasy land in the same exact scenario as before, but this time Kedamono was now all into one piece and everything was back to normal, or so they thought. Popee took another look at Kedamono and realized the mistake he made.

“WOAH!! Keda... you might want to look down” 

The masked wolf’s happy expression changed into a shocked one instead once he realized what Popee pointed out. His other half was positioned and placed the wrong way, his legs were now facing the opposite way and his tail is right in front of him where it isn’t supposed to be. Keda looked down in shock, slightly shaking.

Popee then ran from him in a state of panic, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of his actions. After going behind a wall, he suddenly began to dig a hole on the sandy floor with his own two hands, which lead to him laughing maniacally into the hole. He continued to laugh until he heard Kedamono’s voice in the back.

“Popee?? Where are you??”

The young blonde man turned out to see him walking towards him, he didn’t know what to do so he just sat there in the same position. Kedamono turned out where his face was now facing forward Popee’s. The shocked mask he had on disappeared and a much more scarier one was exposed instead.

Popee began to run away like crazy from Kedamono as he tried to catch him. Once the purple wolf was able to catch Popee, he forced him into a box with his head and feet popping from the ends of the box, just like he did to him, he got the chainsaw ready, he wanted revenge on what he did to him against his will.

“Please let me go!! Have mercy on me!!”

Keda didn’t say anything else, he had a straight look on his face, hell he didn’t even bother reading the instructions. He just began to cut the box impulsively into several pieces. He quickly entered the same fantasy land that Popee was just in a few moments ago, but instead he was alone on stage, and he seemed pretty happy about it.

He came back to reality for him to see a pink striped tail moving behind a tent. Him being confused on how Popee just left the box that he was trapped in so quickly while he was daydreaming, he continued to watch to see what happens next, only to see Popee come out behind the tent, while smiling widely

"What is up with that face of his??" Kedamono thought to himself. " I don't like where this is going"

He saw a similar pink figure move from the corner of his eye, he took a quick glance and realized that there were multiple Popee clones walking up to him, while having the same exact creepy smile on their faces.

"WHAT THE?!?!" Kedamono shouted in fear

The clones just continued to come more and more closer to him.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" he screamed as he attempted to run away from them.

The only issue Keda had was the fact his legs were facing the wrong way, so it was much more harder to properly run since he isn't used to it. He tripped with one part of his body sliding off, but the other part, which was his legs, were still standing. The legs began to run away from the circus leaving the other part behind.

"Wait! Hold on! Don't leave me here!" he yelled. unfortunately his legs didn't come back.

All the hope he had left in him had disappeared, he looked up to see all of the Popee clones surrounding him. They began to dance around him without any desire to stop, and all he could do at that moment was watch and cry out for help

"Someone! Anyone! Please help! Get me out of here!" were the only words that came out of his mouth

But no one came

The clones continued to dance around him for hours, even during night time. The chances of them stopping were slim to none.

The end.


	2. 「Limbo」

Kedamono is playing a drum while Popee does a small dance to warm himself up for a limbo trick he was about to do right in front of the audience who were drawn on the wall.

 _"Alright Popee! You can do this!"_ He thought to himself as he walked towards the limbo set while still dancing. Kedamono was excited to see what his circus buddy had in store. As he began his trick, he was very slow at first, but then he fell on his back. He decided to attempt at it again, and again, and again, until he failed once more as the limbo stick fell with him.

 _"Poor Popee"_ Keda thought as he saw the limbo stick hit his face.

Popee heard the audience on the wall speak, he wasn't able to tell exactly what they were saying but he assumed that they are judging him, which causes Popee to get into his infamous fits of anger.

"OH YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! I WILL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!!" Popee screamed at the wall as he began to kick at it, which did nothing but hurt himself in the end.

Kedamono tried to hold his laughter in, he is used to seeing Popee go absolutely insane over the most smallest things ever, and yet still manages to blame others for it.

_"Man I know how his anger issues consume him and all, but you have to admit seeing someone scream at a wall is hilarious"_

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of hands lay on top of his shoulders.

"Why don't you try yourself eh?" Popee requested.

Next thing you know Kedamono was now the one who was getting ready for the limbo trick himself and it was now Popee playing the drum.

His mask changed to a more serious and concentrated look instead, then he began to limbo.

Popee was intrigue on how well Kedamono was doing, he saw him finish the trick successfully. Jealous, he decided to challenge him.

 _"I will lower the stick a bit, that way he would have a much harder time"_ is what ran through his head.

But then he saw Kedamono dancing to himself again. He just seemed way too confident, he had to make this challenge more harder. Popee lowered the stick even more, and had something else with him that Kedamono didn't expect.

 _"This shall do it!"_ he pulled out a light match and set the stick on fire.

Kedamono now saw the limbo set with the stick not only much more lower, but on fire.

"Good grief..." he spoke under his breath in fear.

Popee began to play the drum again, signaling Keda to now do the limbo trick.

He slowly walked up to the set, he wasn't ready and was scared. He looked up to Popee who had the face of the devil.

"WH-" he shouted "No sorry I just can't!! I can't do this!! Way too risky!!" he shook his head.

"Why? What's the matter Keda? Are you scared?" Popee asked in a tone that was so hard to describe, it sounded so innocent and yet so scary, like if he disobeyed him that tone would transform into a much more aggressive one.

"Um well... I mean" Kedamono didn't know what to respond with exactly, he was very limited on options.

 **"Come on! You wouldn't want to be seen as a loser do you?"** Popee was really pushing it.

"Huh? Excuse me?" Keda replied, he now practically felt forced to doing this trick now, which is what Popee exactly wanted.

"I mean.. what is the big harm?" that same exact innocent tone of his was back.

"Mmmmm okay... I guess I'll do it"

Popee now stood there in silence with a straight face, still playing the drum, as he waits for his assistant to follow his order.

Kedamono began to limbo again, his anxiety was exploding in him and it felt like he was going to pass out at any minute now.

 _"Focus... focus... focus..."_ those words ran through his head as he tried to concentrate without being burnt from the stick.

He slowly moved his body under the fire, his face was filled with sweat due to the heat and the fact that one wrong move and its over for him.

Popee gasped lightly as he saw him almost being done.

_"Holy crap.."_

Next thing he knew Kedamono successfully finished the trick, he felt so proud and relieved about it.

Popee was shocked.

"Bravo, that was amazing" he dropped to drum sticks as he clapped.

"Thank you" Kedamono said. He finally felt at ease, but only for a bit.

He looked behind his body. he grabbed his tail and he realized it was on fire.

"OH GOOD GOD!" He shouted in pain. All of that fear was back, but worse.

"Uh oh..."

"POPEE YOU GOT TO HELP ME!!"

He backed away out of fear that his clothes will catch the fire and he will have to burn along with him. He tripped and fell, behind him was the wall.

With no other way to escape, he ran to his left.

Keda was running to him for help, but Popee just continued to try and get away from him.

Popee attempted to get on top of some sort of cart that had the word "zirkus" on it. Before he can fully get up Kedamono grabbed onto his legs, causing the both of them to fall into a brown box that had the label "danger" on it.

A huge explosion came out of the box, since Keda was still on fire, that was enough to trigger several fire works that were in the box.

They both were now in the sky, they looked at each other in shock of what just happened.

Kedamono was laying on top of a black sphere while Popee was holding one with his two hands. They realized what they had in their possession were also fire works, but before they could even get away from it, the fire works exploded along with them.

But hey at least the wall enjoyed it.

The end.


	3. 「Acrobatics」

Popee and Kedamono were practicing outside on a cloudy day. After Kedamono was done stretching, he turned around to see Popee get his butt stuck on some cylinder tube, he slowly slid his way more deeper into the tube.

"Oh my god Popee!" Keda laughed. "You should see how silly you look right now!!"

After he stopped laughing, his friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Popee?? Where did you go?"

He looked around the cylinder tube

"BOO!!" Popee yelled out as he suddenly popped his head and stick his tongue as a way to scare the masked wolf.

"AAAAA!!"

"PFFT HAHAHA!! You should've seen the look on your face!!"

As he tried to catch his breath, he began to see that it started to rain. But then a thunderstorm came along with the rain, which lead to Kedamono running behind a fence, leaving Popee alone, who was now actually stuck in the tube.

Kedamono took another look at where Popee was at, all he saw those puppy dog eyes and his eyebrows shaking. He was so cold and so alone out in the rain, he hasn't seen him this sad in a while.

"please help..."

Keda felt bad for him, he really did cared for him. He came back out to where he was and had an umbrella with him.

"H-Here... maybe this can help" he said as he placed the umbrella next to him so that he doesn't get even more wet.

He ran back behind the fence and took another look at him. He saw Popee smiling instead which made him feel a bit better. That smile quickly disappeared once he got struck by lighting right in front of Kedamono's very eyes.

His body along with the umbrella burnt into a crisp as they both fell to the sandy wet floor.

The wolf was crying to himself.

"Why..? Why?!" He felt so guilty at himself.

The rain stopped and the sun was now back.

 _"I will never forgive myself for this Popee..”_ he thought and he pulled out a blue flower as he planned to lay it on top of his burnt body.

All of a sudden he heard some electric sounding noises come from his supposedly dead friend.

"What the-"

Then the black crispy burnt layer that was wrapped around Popee's body broke like glass. He wasn't dead, he looked like he was back to normal.

Kedamono got scared and hid behind a ladder to see what happens next.

"W-What just happened?" Popee said as he got up confused. He looked at his own body and saw what looked like electricity coming out of his own arms and hands.

Next thing he realized was a silver spoon attached itself to his hand.

"Woah!" Popee said to himself.

"Oh thank god you're okay!!" Keda said as he tried to run over to where Popee was, but he falls to the floor as a pan hits the back of his head and knocks him out.

The same pan that knocked Kedamono out also attached itself to Popee's other hand. He began to realize that his body was now like a magnet. He began to laugh like crazy as more objects connected to his body.

Kedamono woke up with an aching pain on the back of his head. The first thing he saw was his friend and him becoming one with all of these other objects that were practically glued to his body.

All of a sudden, a truck hit Popee's body and forcefully pushed him and all the other objects out of the way. Everything was now laying on the floor, including him.

"P-Popee?!"

No sign of life came out of him.

He was dead for sure now.

With all hope out of him, he took the same blue flower and laid it on top of his chest.

He began to have flashbacks of memories between the two, all leading up to his death.

"I couldn't even save you..." he said as he sobbed out crying and mourning, blaming it all on himself.

He then looked up, he stopped crying. He remembered a special detail from one of the flashbacks. He remembered when he saw all of the objects connected to Popee's body, including a gray pot, that was filled with Kedamono's favorite food, chicken.

"Chicken..." he whispered to himself. "Where is that pot then??" He walked over to where all the objects were at trying to find it.

Popee began to open his eyes again, his magnet like powers were gone for good.

"Ehhh... what the..."

He got up with his head not working fully. He looked to his right and saw his friend eating some chicken from a pot.

Right when he was about to take a bite, he froze as he saw Popee wake up. His expression was obvious enough to show that he just woke up and is somewhat confused on what just happened.

"Um hey..." Keda said as he stood up.

Popee said nothing.

"...if you don't mind Imma just be riiight here" he said as he got his entire body inside of the pot. "See ya!" was the last thing he said before putting the cover of the pot on.

The end.


	4. 「Knife Thrower」

As Popee walked through the circus with an apple on his hand, he sees Kedamono with something on his hands himself.

 _"Huh... I wonder what he is up to"_ Popee wondered.

Curious, he decided to check out and spy on him and see on what is he about to do.

Kedamono has several knives in his hands, and it appears to be that he is doing a knife throwing trick. He was focused on the green cardboard that had a human body drawn on it. With every single throw he was able to get the knives land outside of the drawn body, which impressed Popee.

He threw another knife and everything surrounding the drawn body on the cardboard disappeared and landed on the floor. The only thing still standing was the drawn body, but another thing that wasn't touched was what was on top of the body, it was shaped like bunny ears, just like the ones on Popee's uniform.

 _"Is that supposed to be me?!"_ Popee thought in confusion.

Kedamono suddenly began to laugh at himself, then he threw the last knife that was in his hand, but this time it landed directly at where the heart is supposed to be.

After he was done with practice, he felt something hit the back of his foot. He turned around and found a fresh red apple.

"Wowie! This looks scrumptious!"

Right when he was about to take a bite, the apple was quickly snatched away from his hand. He looked next to him to see whoever took the apple away from him.

"AHHHHH POPEE!!!" he shouted out in surprise, hoping that he didn't see the knife throwing practice he did, but his hopes were very low.

He tried to run away but Popee quicky grabbed on to him from behind.

"I saw that knife throwing trick you did! Which brings me an idea..." Popee said as he laid the apple right on top of his head.

A few moments later, Kedamono is shown to be against the wall with the apple still on his head

"Popee!! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Relax Keda!" He pulled out a knife

The purple wolf gasped, knowing exactly what he was going to do next.

"That trick you were doing looked like fun! Soooo I decided to do it myself as well" he said cheerfully.

Next to the both of them was a similar green cardboard with a human body drawn on there, but this time it had an apple drawn on top of its head.

Popee then threw a knife at the cardboard as a warm up. It landed at the center of the face.

"Oh!" Popee exclaimed. "That wasn't where I wanted that to go... oops"

Kedamono was frozen, he couldn't speak.

"Maybe I should try that again..."

Every knife he threw all landed in the same exact place, until the part of the cardboard where the face was drawn fell off.

"OH GOD SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!'

_"I dont get it?! Why isn't it landing where I wanted it to be??"_

Popee tried to think of a solution, then an idea popped into his head.

He grabbed the apple and a marker and drew a happy face on it, he placed the apple back onto Keda's head, then he scratched out his mask so that the emotional expressions his mask does wouldn't be shown.

"There! Now I definitely won't accidentally aim at your face!"

He got back to his place and was ready to throw again.

He grabbed the knife and threw it exactly where he didn't want it to land.

His now dead head dropped as the apple fell to the floor.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE??!!"

Popee put his hands over his head, disappointed at himself that he still failed after several attempts.

Then he saw several beams of light coming from the sky, the soul of Kedamono was visibly leaving his physical dead body, he had a halo and a pair of white wings.

"Bye Popee!! See you in another life!!" Keda said as he flew into the sky.

Popee saw him enter a cloud in the sky. He pulled out a piece of chicken, in less than a second he came flying down in excitement.

"Chicken?!" Kedamono got excited and happy.

Right when Popee was able to get close to Kedamono, he grabbed onto him with no ability to escape.

"NOOOO!!" he yelled out

He is now trapped and against the wall again, all for Popee to have someone to practice on for knife throwing.

"Please!! Let me go!! I don't want to do this again!!"

Popee tried to do it again without hitting his face, but unfortunately the same exact thing happened.

"ARRGHH!! AGAIN?? SERIOUSLY?? STUPID ME STUPID ME WHY AM I SO SO STUPID??" Popee screamed in frustration as he hit and kick the floor with his feet.

"Okay lemme think.. maybe I need to concentrate more on my aim?? Or is it my posture?? UGH what could it be?!!"

Another soul of Kedamono left the other one, rising back to the sky.

"You wanna know what no I am gonna leave!!"

"Huh?" Popee looked up and realize he was back! He knew exactly what to do next.

He pulled out the same piece of chicken, and he was back in no time.

Popee grabbed him, ready to put him in the exact position as before.

"Let me go already!!" Kedamono yelled again, feeling disappointed at himself how easily influenced he can be if someone offers him chicken.

Several failed attempts later, Popee has absolutely lost it. The cycle wasn't going to end any time soon and the more he attempts at it the more he can feel himself fall into insanity.

'SOMEONE!! ANYONE!! SAVE ME!!" at this point his screams sounded like the cries of a scared child, he didn't care who it was who would save him he just wanted to get out of here.

Right when Popee was going to throw the knife, his vision began to get blurry. He tried his best to aim at the apple, but when the knife was about to hit Kedamono's face, he moved his head to his left, and instead the knife bounced back to Popee, which stabs him right through his forehead.

His soul also grew a pair of wings and halo, but before he even ascended to the sky, he grabbed his halo and broke it with his own feet, and was back at it again with practicing.

"ARRGH HOW?! WHY CANT I GET ONE GOOD SHOT?!"

He attempted to throw another knife, but he ends up unintentionally killing himself just like last time, which leads to his soul coming back, ready to do it again.

Who would've thought having such determination could drive someone to absolute madness?

The end


End file.
